Escaping Twins
by ForeverClerith
Summary: Based on the Escaping Twins in fatal frame/project zero 2


Escaping Twins

The Crimson Sacrifice Ritual was once again approaching and the Ceremony Master was starting to panic, the * was acting up, it was the worst it had ever been and the Kusabi had failed. He needed twins and he needed them fast but there were no twins that were of age. The Kiryu twins were the only twins around but they only just turned six. The stress was getting to him, he had to clear his head so he went out for a walk, he hoped that it would help him figure out a way to save the villege before using the Kiryu twins as a last resort.

Seki and her older twin Chika were sat in their room, for eleven years they had done nothing but stay inside. They had only each other and their father. The twins both dressed in white kimonos were looking out of the window, their hair was black and short. They normaly just stared at the outside world wondering what was out there but their father said that it was dangerous for twins and they were kept hidden for their own good. Chika went away from the window and to her bed it was starting to get late. Seki on the other hand didn't bother she was on the look out for the Crimson Butterflies that were around recently. All though she found them beautiful she was scared of them, they felt like they weren't your ordinary butterflies. Chika stared at her sister and smiled she loved her sister more then anything, she never felt lonely and was happy just to be with her even if it meant they had to stay indoors forever. They both heard a knock on the door "Seki Chika, it's your father" "it's open" their father entered as the girls got into bed, he tucked them in kissed them goodnight and did their nightly routine. The three of them heard a faint knock that was coming from the front door "who could that be?" he headed out of the room. Before he closed the door he turned to them both "night Seki, night Chika, stay in your room and sweet dreams" he then closed the door and headed downstairs.

"Oh Ceremony Master sir, what brings you here" "we have a problem Aki" Aki looked behind him and up to the door where his children slept, he knew they wouldn't wake up so it would be safe "please come in, maybe i could help" stepping aside to let the Ceremony Master in he waited for him before closing the door.

Seki was struggling to sleep it was the fourth night in a row, she had nothing but nightmares that involved her harming Chika in some way. She got out of her bed and once again went over to the window, the sky was clear so the moon was shining. Seki once again saw the butteryfiles. They went across the moon giving off an errie yet somewhat calming feeling. She soon saw one of the butterflies come to the window, feeling the need to open it and let the butterfly in thats what she did. The butterfly went in and went around the room, Seki extended out her arm and let the butterfly land on the tip of her finger, she giggled "what are you lauging at" she turned to her sister who was tiredly rubbing her eyes. Seki giggled once more before she answered "the butterfly" Chika got out of bed and went to take a closer look "it's pretty" the butterfly flew off of Seki's finger and to the door. Since the door wasn't fully closed the butterfly went out of the room. When it went out of the room the girls looked to each other before following it downstairs. The pair went down being as quiet as they could. They soon heard their father talking to someone. Curious Seki followed the voices with Chika not to far behind. When they got to the room where they heard the voices the girls slowly opened the door a little to hear better "that is a problem but if you need to use those twins then you must" "yes you are right, how old would your girls be" "they would be eleven" "it's a shame they died at birth" the twins gasped at what they heard, their father really told him they were dead. Seki shook her head and made her way to the front door Chika quickly made her way to her sister and grabbed her hand "Seki where are you going" "father told that man we were dead, he must of told the rest of the village that too why else would we not be allowed to go outside" and with that she opened the door and went out. Chika not wanting to be left behind followed Seki "it's cold" "yeah but the air feels nice" "twins" the girls turned and saw the man that their father was talking to "you lied to me" their father appered behind him and attacked him from behind "girls run" Seki nodded and took her sisters hand as she ran away. The Ceremony Master pushed Aki off of him and grabbed him by the neck "first you lie to me then you attack me, for this your punishment will be to become a mourner" he forced Aki to the ground before heading off to find the twins.

The Tsuchihara twins didn't know where they were going they had never been around the village before, they approched some steps that were going up hill "lets try this way Chika" she nodded and they went up soon coming across a shrine "it's a dead end Seki, lets go back" the twins turned but saw the Ceremony Master heading their way "Chika lets hide inside that place ok" "ok" they quickly ran inside. Once they were in the girls looked for a place to hide, Chika went to the back and a broken entrance that lend to a cave "Seki over here" Seki made her way to Chika, they went though and to the door. They heard the Ceremony Master come in, they ran faster not wanting him to get them. He was a lot faster than the girls and grabbed Seki, Chika soon noticed "let go of her" she said as she ran to her sister. The twins and the Master struggled but he overpowered them and forced them both to the hard ground, unfortunately the girls hit there heads a bit too hard. He noticed the Tsuchihara twins were still and checked to see if they were breathing, they weren't. He got up and signed calmly, he would let the mourners deal with them later, for now he would seal the underground way out of the village and lie for why he did it. He made his way out of the shrine and gathered all the village together "a tragic accident has happened, there has been a cave in and a pair of twins have been killed, the passage way has now been sealed as we do not want a repeat of this, that is all. Oh one more thing may I have a word with the Kiryu family" 


End file.
